An Angel comes to Sunnydale
by IDDOOMER
Summary: PG-13 Cause of violance and cause i may have put or going to put in some swearing. a Buffy Warhammer40,000 crossover.


++All Buffy characters are the property of Joss++  
  
++All Warhammer stuff, like space marines are Citadel miniatures'++  
  
++this is non-profit etc so don't sue me, there no point, me being a college student++  
  
++and all so I wont have any cash++  
  
++Set in Sunnydale between seasons 4 and 5++  
  
++right now that that's done, on with the fic!! Sorry if it's a bit speech heavy++  
  
An Angel comes to Sunnydale  
  
There was darkness, interspersed with bright flashes of pure blue energy. Every bone in Jakera's body ached, every sinew and muscle was afire, his mind raced as he went over the mission that had been given to him. Then suddenly the darkness gave way to light once more and he fell.  
  
A stake clattered to the floor as the body it was impaled in dissolved around. A slender hand picked it up and threw it; point first, into another vampyre.  
  
"Another vampyre sent back to hell. Been a busy night, you would think there was a 'minion of evil' convention going on in Sunnydale or something." Said Buffy Summers, Sunnydale's resident champion against the forces of evil.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy we'll get them all. Well specifically you will get them and we cheer from the sidelines." replied Xander.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Xander. Oh great, figures that there would be more of them. Hang on people, here we go again!" she said as more vampyres approached from the tree line, this time accompanied by a couple of daemons to boot.  
  
The gang split up to meet the threats, Buffy and Riley taking on two of the vamps in close combat, whilst Willow attempted to put up a force field around the daemons and Xander fired crossbow bolts at the third vampyre. With the vampyres dead Buffy, Xander and Riley moved on to the now contained daemons. Suddenly two more vamps appeared from nowhere and jumped Xander and Willow. Xander dealt with his, but Willow wasn't so lucky, the vampyre punched her hard and she flew back into the street, away from Buffy and the gang. As the vamp moved in for the kill Willow screwed her eyes shut and screamed, but the bite never came. Instead the vampyre turned to dust and in it's place stood a tall, blond man in a large leather coat holding a short sword. As he bent down to help Willow, Buffy came running,  
  
"Get away from her, you bastard!" as she went into a fly kick sending Willow's savior flying back into a building.  
  
"Buffy! No! He saved me." Shouted Willow as Buffy heaved a lump of concrete at the man, knocking him out cold.  
  
"He did?" said a worried Buffy "but he was standing over you with a sword and you screamed and I thought he was attacking you"  
  
"No, there was a vampyre about to bite her then, POOF it died and he was in its place, I think he decapitated it." Said Xander as he jogged over to the dazed Willow and helped her up.  
  
"And I knocked him out, we should get him to Giles, see if he can help." Said Buffy as she headed towards the slumped figure. "Xander, could you get his sword, Riley he looks bigger than I can handle, could you grab his feet."  
  
The guys responded with a unanimous 'sure' and went about their respective tasks, Xander only after checking on Willow. Once everyone was ready they headed off to Giles'.  
  
  
  
"I would put him at my height and then half again." Commented Riley once they had the stranger stretched out on Giles' couch.  
  
"And that's no mean feat big guy, you are pretty tall as it is." Chimed in Xander. "I don't think he even needed the sword, look at him, he could have ripped that vamps head off!"  
  
"Good lord!" said a surprised Giles, "Buffy, Riley come and have a look at this, I was checking his pulse and I found the most peculiar thing. He appears to have two hearts, and this chest feels stronger than normal, I would hazard a guess that we are not looking at a human being.  
  
Buffy was about to reply when the unconscious man groaned and began to sit up. He shook his head and took stock of his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you people?" he asked, obviously still dazed by his encounter with the wall and then the lump of concrete, "the last thing I remember was killing the monster then there was the blond!" He trailed of when he saw Buffy. "You! You are the warrior who kicked me across the street and then threw the concrete at me. For one to have such power, you must be possessed, stand and face me daemon!" and with that he grabbed his sword from the table and leapt at Buffy, beating her down and was about to decapitate her when Willow interspersed herself between him and Buffy.  
  
"STOP!" shouted Giles, "You are among friends. If what I have heard is true then you fight the agents of darkness. Your saving Willow puts credit to that, we too fight evil, Buffy here does most of the actual fighting as she has been, ah, 'gifted' with special powers and consequentially has the strength of"  
  
"Wait, you are Buffy, and you Willow." Said the giant as he stood, withdrawing his blade. "My apologies ladies Summers and Rosenberg, I presumed myself in the presence of daemons, and that Miss Rosenberg had been captured alongside me."  
  
"Hang on, how do you know who we are? And how are you strong enough to beat me down like that?" asked Buffy suspiciously.  
  
"Calm yourself Miss Summers. And I will explain all." He said as he sat back on the couch, hands raised in a calming gesture. "My name is Jakera Khorfu, I am a Space Marine of the Blood Angels Chapter, I have been genetically engineered up from a normal man. This will be hard for you to comprehend, but I am from the future, the 41st millennium to be precise. Mankind has taken to the stars and now controls the galaxy; we are ruled over by the most powerful psychic being of all time, held in stasis after he was dealt a mortal blow. Humanity has achieved many great things but our borders are encroached on by alien forces, monsters, daemons and worse. But this is not of consequence, as I have been sent back to prevent one event that may halt humanity in its tracks for years to come. The inquisition, our own Watchers if you will, have studied the sacred texts and consulted the Emperors Tarot and we believe that an event happens at this location within a week. I have been sent back to enlist the aid of the local band of daemon hunters, that would be you, in stopping it. As proof of our good intentions, I have bought peace offerings for you all."  
  
"Peace offerings? You bought presents, from the future, for us, COOL! Give 'em over!" said Xander, first to break the silence after the Space Marines long speech.  
  
"Ah, this must be the enthusiastic young Master Harris, I apologise but I was doing recon, when I encountered your skirmish, as such I was without my armour, weapons or otherwise. Which is why I was unable to remove the daemon assaulting Miss Rosenberg from range and why we are now in this, from the viewpoint of my mission, most advantageous situation. The presents, as you put it Master Harris, are in my Drop-Pod, hidden on the outskirts of this town. If you will all follow me, we can be there before dawn."  
  
"Hang on a bloody minute," said Giles, stopping everyone with his tone, "How can we trust you, all we have is your word and this incredulous story. For all we know you could be leading us into a trap."  
  
"Two reasons Mr Giles, firstly, you could not stop me even if you tried. Secondly, certain texts have survived the centuries, for example the entire compilation of the Watchers Diaries; I could quote them if you so wish. However to set your minds at ease and as a sign of good faith, I shall allow Miss Summers to hold my blade constantly to my neck throughout our journey."  
  
"No, that will be quite all right, we shall trust you. Lead on." A reluctant Giles replied.  
  
They had been hiking for more than 3 hours now, having passed through the woods and were on their way up the mountains outside Sunnydale.  
  
"When you said that it was on the outskirts of town, you never said it was in the mountains. What's wrong with woods? At least those we can get a bus to." Grumbled Xander as the climbed towards Havens-Reach, the plateau halfway up the mountains to the west of Sunnydale.  
  
"Calm yourself Master Harris, we are nearly at the Drop-Site." Replied the Space Marine, ever tolerant of Xander's complaints.  
  
After another half an hour, they crested the plateau, to find the once flat and peaceful rock shelf covered in scorch marks, spreading out from the centre of the plateau. In the centre stood a massive structure made of metal, with strange insignia on the sides. It stood about three stories tall and had no obvious entryways. The bottom was scorched from where it had, and this was speculation on Giles' part then confirmed by Jakera, entered the atmosphere. As they approached, hatches folded out at head height and what quite obviously said "gun" pointed strait at them, Jakera held up his hand.  
  
"I must approach alone, these are Tarantula class sentry guns, and they will cut down anything that doesn't match the pheromone sensors." And with that, he approached the side of the Drop-Pod and confidently placed his hand in a recess on the side. The guns folded up and slid neatly back into the side of the Pod. A simple chime sounded and a hatch folded out of the front of the Pod and a ramp slid down to the ground. "Wait here, I shall bring out the gifts I promised, calm yourself Master Harris, you shall receive them soon enough." Then he was gone, striding confidently into the dark interior.  
  
"You don't think he's going to suddenly burst out, all guns blazing or something?" asked Willow nervously.  
  
"No, he struck me as on the level. Besides I have seen basic plans for something like this back at the initiative but it was still theoretical, and nowhere as advanced as this." Said Riley as he attempted to reassure Willow.  
  
Giles was about to answer when Jakera came back down the ramp, arms laden with strange objects.  
  
"Mister Giles, this is for you, it is a data slate, explaining everything about me, my kind and humanity in the 41st millennium. Miss Rosenburg this is a rosarius, it basically encase the user in a force field of pure holiness, an excellent item for protecting yourself from the forces of evil. For Masters Harris and Fin, I have Hellguns, a far more powerful form of Lasgun; basically they operate like your taser but kill, you recharge them by plugging this here into a power outlet. Finally Miss Summers, word of your superior strength and abilities in close combat has reached us through Mister Giles' diaries, so it made sense for you to have the Chainsword. This is a very heavy, very deadly item, usually only given to Space Marines, as they are usually the only ones who can lift them. It is like a chainsaw but in a sword from, you switch it on here, and charge it here. May it serve you in combat as well as it did me. Now, may I suggest that you examine and get to know your gifts while I get my armor and weapons ready, I shall return." And with that, he strode back into the Pod, the hatch closing firmly behind him.  
  
"Okay then, well that was odd. Hey Riley I what do you think the range on these things is." Said Xander, once more breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know but lets find out. Head for that outcropping over there, we'll take pot shots at the tree." Replied Riley.  
  
++I know that sucked, but I have no idea where to go with it++  
  
++help me please (++ 


End file.
